102813KateMaenam
aestheticChitin AC began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 22:57 -- AC: omq omq omq AC: so liike AC: I tooooootes hear AA: Um. AC: yur playinq this thinq too AC: this AC: like AC: tooooote leqit qame thinq AA: I suppose I am. AA: I suppose you are a troll, then? AA: It has been a while since I have heard from one of you. AC: OMQ OMQ TOOOOOOOTES AC: waaaait AC: yur like AC: one of those um AC: ohh man I forqott AC: uuuuhhhh AC: hummuses? AA: Yes, spot on. AA: I am a hummus. AC: yaaaaaaaaay =:D AC: hummuses arre like AC: SUUUUPES LEQIT AA: What is so legit about us? AC: weeeelllll AC: yu quyss are just like AC: SOOOO COOOOL AC: likke I mean AC: Ive onlyy talked to onne of yu quys but AC: yu all seems SUPES nice !!! AA: Would you happen to remember your last encounter's name? AC: lolol yuuuup AC: their naame was likke AC: BEAU !!!! AC: cuz it was suuuuuuuuuch a cute name AA: Ah yes, I know Beau. AC: yaaaaaay !!! AA: Introductions seem to be in order. AA: I am Kate. AC: OMQ OMQ OMQ AC: O AC: M AC: Q AC: thats ALSO AC: SUUUUUUPES MAD CUUUUTE AC: lolol niice to meet yu Kate AA: What is your name? AC: Im Maenam =:D AC: =:D <- is like suuuuupes syked to meet yu AA: Nice to meet you Maenam. AC: lolol oh but uuuuhhhhhh AC: like AC: I thiink therre was somethinq I wannted to ask yu AC: because liike AC: hummuses are weeeeeird AA: Understandable. AC: ok ok sooo AC: like AC: yu quys have uhhh AC: like weeeeeeird carapices riqht ??? AC: like its not qreyy and junk ??? AA: My skin is white. AC: =:O !!!! AC: WAAAAAAAAT !?!?! AA: Alas, it is true. AC: OMQ OMQ OMQ OMQ OMQ AC: thats AC: SO AC: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL AC: all the cool !!!!! AA: I'm glad you think so. AC: like Beau toldd me like AC: peach and brown and tan AC: whicch is like AC: kind of brown too riqht ??? AC: but white is AC: just SUUUUUUPE hype Kate ! AC: SUPE HYPE !!!! AA: I understand trolls rank other trolls based on their blood color. AA: Well, some humans would rank humans based on skin color. AC: OMQ AC: so liike AA: It is a disgusting tactic though, and many people have since discarded this practice. AC: hummuses can be PURPLE AND GREEN TOO !?!?!?! AA: No. AA: I mean of the colors listed. earlier. AC: ooohhhhhhh AC: awwwww but AC: pink hummuses would be totes cool AC: D:>= <- supes unleqit riqht now AA: I think the extremely pale ones would appear lightly pink. AA: They are exceedingly rare though. AC: =:D <- is bacck to beinq totes leqit aqaain AC: yaaaaaay !!! AA: Do you like our strange colors? AC: lolol Kate duh AC: I liike AC: ALLLL THE COLLLOOOORRRSSS AA: Where are you on the hemospectrum? AC: lolol uhhhhhh AC: Bally sayys Im the hiqhestt AA: Interesting. AC: he keeps callinq mee the heiress AC: but thats all like AC: SUUUUPES borinqq AC: not fun at ALLLL AA: Why not? AC: its all likke AC: memmorizinq stuuuuupid laws and ruules and junk AA: So you can't just make all the rules? AC: nooooooope AC: I meann like AC: nott until I become the Condescence butt AC: um AA: The what? AC: shes like AC: the biiiiiiq meaan lady who like AC: makes the rules and junnk ??? AA: Okay. AC: ummmm Kate AC: can I likke AC: tell yu a secrett ???? AA: Absolutely. AC: thx ok AC: I tooootes dontt wanna be the Condescence... AC: like AC: EEEEEEEVEERRRRR AA: That's a shame. AA: It seems to me what you don't like is rules, not so much the role of the Condescence. AA: I'm sure you could figure out a better way of running things while in power. AC: welll yeah and also AC: hmmmmm maybe I quess ??? AC: I kinnda just wanna makke like AC: SWEET clothes and junnk AC: all that ruule junk is liike AC: WAAAAYYYY over my thinkpann AA: Why not establish a council? AC: lolol whatts that ??? AA: It's like a group of people you trust to make decisions for you. AC: lolol oohhhhhhhhhh AC: liike uhhhh AC: OH !!!! AC: like a faashion panel !?!?! AC: OMQ IVE ALWAYYS WANTED TO DO THATT !!!!!! AA: Well, yes. AA: But they could rule in your place. AC: OMQ KATE !!! AC: that idea is like AC: SUUUUUUPES MEGA LEQITTTTT !!!! AA: We do those types of things all of the time. AC: lolol hummuses are SOOOOO smartt !! AC: okay Kate then AC: Im qonna make AC: A CONDESCENCE FASHION COUNCILL AC: or wait AC: uhhh AC: CONDESCENCE RULES AND FASHION COUNCILL AC: there we qo !!! AA: That sounds like what you need. AC: yaaaaaay !!! AC: Kate yur my like AC: BFFGMTITMASCRAFCF AC: TOOTES AA: What in the world is that? AC: lolol Best Friend For Givinq Me The Idea To Make A Super Condescence Rules And Fashion Council Forever AC: duuuhhhh silly Kate AA: Oh of course. AA: How could I have been so blind? AC: lolol I better qet startted with the AC: SUUUUPES SECRET PLANNING AA: Good luck, Maenam. AC: =:D <- adds her plans to her otherr supes secret stash AC: lolol thanks Katedude !!! AA: I have a quick question for you. AC: ohh sure !! AC: askk away !! AA: Are our sessions really being pitted against eachother? AC: lolol wut ?? AA: I had been told that our sessions are competing or something. AC: lolol I dunno I mean AC: Ive only played with Bally and we just did a bunch of stufff at his hiive AC: I dunno hooww yu can play aqainsst someone AA: I am unsure. AA: But, if it comes down to it, I'd rather work together than against your session. AC: lolol of course Kate AC: yu hummuses are coooool AA: So I would ask for you to quell any seeds of competition. AA: Thank you. AC: lolol np Katedude !! AA: Talk to you later. AC: byyyyyyeeeee !!!1 -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 23:41 --